The Angels take Pompeii-a doctor who fan fic
by rosegirlkrb
Summary: 10th and 12th doctors life cross paths when the angels take Pompeii and in order to save the life of amy the doctor must discover the truth behind the angels
1. Chapter 1

"Setting: Date November 11930CE

Location Manhattan New York United States earth

Amy: (gets up and notices the Scenery while trying to find Rory) Rory I'm coming for you! Rory where are you! I'll find you! Where is that roman, were a'm I, hmm let's see I haven't been moved in space since it looks mostly the same…hmmm…judging by the clothing and the fact the empire state building's under construction as well as I think I see a homeless camp nearby its sometime during the great depression/em, god I just left this time! I don't want to live here my whole life... okay first thing first I must find Rory he can't go that far in the one minute …unless…don't think like that odds are he's just around the corner

_Meanwhile Rory has run over to Hovervile to find out what is going on_  
Rory: (Panting) Can Someone please gives me today's newspaper if you have a copy, oh here is one

Amy: (looks around then see's something blue near the statue of liberty)No it can't be! Can it? (Heads toward it to investigate)

Rory: okay November 1930, …wait it's in the height of the great depression, how am I supposed to survive in people are losing jobs faster than there giving them out and I don't want to survive...not without Amy  
Solomon: I feel you. Don't worry your welcome to stay here in Hovervile walks Rory over to a tent)  
Rory: (lies down) oh Amy I waited a 1000 years we even just jumped of a roof so we can be together I'll find a way I'll… I'll find … (Rory falls asleep)

Amy: (makes her way to the statue and is shocked when she sees the tardis) it can't be (she takes her key out and the tardis opens) that's odd it looks different It's the tardis control room all right but it looks different… I guess he redecorated…I don't like it… does that mean he did come for me that raggedy man he did find a loophole he should know by now there's always a loophole... still did you have to wait until you redecorated to rescue me better late than never... at least he was the one who waited and for once he waited and not me, wait what if this was from before he knew me ...bound to visit same place twice after 1000 years… of course it is all of time and space…well I'd like to revisit my fav's to sometime. Whatever it is I should find Rory he's more import then the doctor...I'm coming for you Rory just you wait!

Rory: (wakes up and notices a girl who was oddly dressed for living in the 1930's) I don't think woman wore jeans and a bright red jackets in the 1930's…maybe she taken by angel too maybe I could help her and explain things or even better maybe she's a time traveler and can get me back to the 21 century and Amy (Rory thought for a moment and then walked over to Martha) hi I'm Rory I couldn't help but noticing that your clothing, they don't look like they are from 1930  
Martha: look who's talking is that…a hoodie…the hoods weren't added to sweatshirts till 1934  
Rory: So you are from the future…wait how do you know when the hood was added to sweatshirts  
Martha: my cousin works for a clothing company and every time he visits he gives us trivia, and then before he leaves he quizzes us, get a question right get a jelly baby. When you're hungry you tend to try and remember things…so I guess you're from the future too. How did you get here? Are you from the really far future when humans invent time or are you an alien or did you hitch a ride of someone who was one of those things?  
Rory: I was touched by an angel and got trapped here but before that I…sorry it's just id thought they'd come back to me, the doctor I get, but Amy she risked her life for me and I waited a 1000 years for...don't worry Rory it hasn't even been a day she'll come, i just know it  
Martha you're a thousand years old…And did you say the doctor?  
Rory: no that was a plastic version of me I was erased from time brought back as a roman then lived 2000 years, then when the cracks were erased I was back into time but I remembered a life were I was never a roman but at the same time I still remember being the roman I remember it like a dream, the roman me never existed it had another life but at the same time it did …It's complicated and even I still don't get it... and no I'm 32 not a 1000 by the way. Well I guess I am a negative age since I was 32 in 2012 not 1930. when are you from?  
Martha: I'm a lady so I am not giving you my age but I'm from 2007 how much has happened in 5 years?  
"Rory: I can't tell you as my daughter would say "spoilers"/p  
Martha: You have a daughter how cute how old is she/p  
Rory: I actually don't know her age, due to wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. But I do know she was older than me the last time I saw her witch according to my watch was 7 hours ago or 82 years in the future/p  
Martha that's odd i hitched a ride and been traveling with this man, or at least he looks like a man, who always says wibbly wobbly timey wimey I don't know his real name but he is called the doctor  
Rory: wait you know the doctor... that's were I learnt that phase... after years of traveling with him has your bound to start talking like that weird-but surprisingly cool, don't tell him I said that… time lord

Martha: you know the doctor? Alien has two hearts travels in a box bigger on the inside, wares converse, really skinny and has amazing hair  
Rory: I don't know anyone else who has two hearts called the doctor and travels in a blue box... but I've never seen him ware converse and I wouldn't call his hair amazing...still must be the same guy how many time lords call themselves the doctor especially since there nearly extinct... does your doctor ware a ridiculous a bow tie that he believes is the coolest accessory ever and likes a lot of ridiculous hats like fez's and stetsons.  
Martha: never seen him wear a fez  
Rory: he doesn't were it often because every time he wears it my wife and my daughter destroy it instantly  
Martha and his ties just a normal tie  
Rory can't be him then never does anything without his bow tie, one time I went into his bathroom late at night since Amy was using ours but the doctor was already in there but he forgot shut his door and I walked in on him when he was taking a shower I had been scarred for life because I had seen an alien naked well almost naked he was still wearing his bow tie  
Martha: hmm maybe his style changed I'll take him to you and tell me if he looks familiar (Marta and Rory walk oven to the doctor)  
Doctor 10: hello I'm the doctor and who might you be?  
Rory: no that's not him... not the right face well i he guess he could have regenerated how many time traveling aliens call themselves the doctor...weird why doesn't he recognize me i guess this is him from the past  
Doctor: Martha how does he know all about me… wait lets see when you knew the doctor how old was he?  
Rory I don't remember somewhere in his 900's I think…  
Doctor 10: okay let's see what the blue box was called  
Rory: The tardis it stands for time and relative dimension in space/p  
Doctor: that's odd, let's see, what species is the doctor?  
Rory: time lord, last of them unless you count human dna infused with timelords  
Doctor: I think I know whats going on, I'm me from a past regeneration you see when I die I can save myself by well it complicated but I die and change faces…wheres future me  
Rory: ya i know i just told martha that you must be from a past regeneration  
Doctor: way to take all the fun out of it...um...whats your name again alonso please be alonso so i get say alon-y alonso on a regular basis in the future  
Rory: Rory Williams...remember that for the future i'm not a pond thats not the way it works  
Doctor: well anyways what are you doing here and wheres me from the future i want to see if i become a ginger  
Rory:I'm not here with the doctor I was but then I was touched by an angel and ended up here  
Doctor: okay, just in case theres angels around i better o back to the tardis and make sure that the angels haven't taken the phone box, god this Hovervile thing and now angels might discover the most valuable cargo in all of time and space … well alons-y rory... see not as good of a ring to it...anyways come along not a pond

Amy: gets up and opens door and then notices rory, a tall a spikey haired man and a girl in a red leather jacket running towed the box) Rory!  
Rory: Amy (amy run towed each other meat in the middle and kiss)  
Doctor: I'll just let you to be alone in the tardis but guard it and make sure no one can take the phone box. Come on Martha back to Hoverville!

Martha: I bet you're the only person in all of time and space who has said that sentence so excitedly  
(they leave and investigate and Amy and Rory go in to Tardis while kissing and after they close the door the angels take the phone box to Pompeii)  
(Doctor who theme song)… to be continued…/p


	2. Chapter 2

Earth, UK, 2020 ad

River: ah 2020 if events turned out differently and my parents never met my husband i would be living my childhood here, but no my life is a whole lot sadder I just left you to die 90 years ago Mom, dad I'm so sorry I couldn't find a loophole I always knew this day would come I even new before I was able to have you raise me as your best friend, if I could find a way to make sure you could come back I would. It might be safe to pick you up temporary no, time would pass when you leave then come back... but there too much risk of a paradox, also with the weeping angels around (river hears tardis engine and turns around) hello sweetie…(a dart hits river and she falls she then walks up in what looks like an old shed she looks around then see's here her parents) Hello Ponds…sorry spoilers where is the doctor

Amy: that's the reason we are here he needs your help

Rory: its long story we came here because we know you were here because you saved passed us by present us telling you to save past us and future you telling past us to tell past you in the future which is now the present …at least I think that's how it works…anyways both past us and your husband will disappear from existence if you don't save us

River: you're not supposed to know he is my husband yet and I thought your supposed to be making a deal with homoreptila

Amy: no that's past us; I saw them to after I sedated you they waved at me it was awesome

Rory: anyways after the angels took back in time we ended up in 1930's new York where the doctor from a past regeneration was surprisingly visiting New York at the same time with his companion he had before he met us, Martha it was before he knew us I told him that I would be his companion in the future and he left us guarding the box to make sure that the angels didn't take the box while he was defeating daleks , while we were waiting for the doctor to return the angels took the phone box with me and Amy in it …

Amy: they angels brought it in the past and then we kinda lost our memories from there so its all blank until you came and saved us and told us the words Pompeii and to tell past you this info, you need to save us or a massive paradox will happen, go find the doctor and save us from the angels, however you must wait until after he regenerates into 12, but I believe you already know why, got to keep him depressed and make him think that your dead and that your timeline with him has run out so he will spend 100 or so years in depression, he'll be feeling he is alone in the universe, this loneliness will lead to thinking of ideas of how to save gallifrey we didn't think this was necessary but the doctor insisted and now that he's scottish he discovered how to be even more intimidating than me, he says its because he said if you're there he won't feel alone and won't be concentrating on changing the past, he can't be happy and must be depressed in that time period...Also I believe you already know this too since you were there but you can't visit him in Trenzalore either so you must wait until he regenerates, he programmed this watch to reach the point in his timeline that you have to go to… good luck I love you you're an amazing daughter I know you can do it...you already did


	3. Chapter 3

Scene opens with the 12th doctor in the Tardis fooling around with the controls

12th doctor: okay honey let's just get Clara from her boring life as a teacher and then we can go anywhere in time in space you want it's your choice you always know where to go I love you (river appears behind his back but the doctor doesn't notice) coal hill school 2015 oh we are already here… oh I love you so much you sexy sexy box

River: hello sweetie, are you cheating with me with your time machine

12th doctor: River…I thought are timelines had caught up shouldn't you be dead I haven't seen or heard from you in over 1000 years

River: I had my reasons

12th doctor: so what bring you here?

River: do I have to have a reason to see my husband?

12th doctor: (looks at her sarcastically I haven't seen you for over 1000 years and suddenly you just show up I'm like 2000 years old I wasn't born yesterday, well technically since my home planets frozen I time I was born yesterday and today and tomorrow but that's not the point the point is why are you here river?

River: I was sent to you by my parents

12th Doctor: but Rory and Amy are dead they were taken by angels

River: you see that is the thing they were taken even further in the past and we already saved them as they told us that future us saved past them so unless you want another paradox

12th doctor: Fine I'm coming let me just get Clara first

River there isn't anytime

12th doctor: what do you mean we are in a time machine we have all the time in the world

River: fine just don't keep me waiting

12th doctor: don't worry I'll brb that's what the cool kids say in the 21st century (river rolls her eyes) i'll just go

The doctor exists Tardis and finds himself in a public restroom

Clara walks in

Clara: doctor what are you doing in the woman's restroom

Doctor: what are you doing here?

Clara: I had to use the loo

Doctor: Just get inside

Clara walks inside the Tardis


	4. Chapter 4

Clara walks inside the Tardis

Clara: River what are you doing here? I thought you were dead

River: time travel sweetie. We are all alive and all dead it the same time, surely you should know that by now

12th doctor: anyhow river where were we, Amy Rory angels were did you say they are

I don't know exactly but they gave be a clue Pompeii

Doctor: better not be volcano day because then I can't help you see I already went with Donna and I can't rupture my timeline good times… I remember we thought we were in ancient Rome and then the earth quake happened and I saw Mt. Vesuvius and realized I messed up and we were in pompii but we couldn't get back to the Tardis because…..oh my Prydonius….i knew this face was familiar it was on my tip of my tongue… of course it all makes sense now… and Amy that soothsayer …how didn't I see this before….but Pompeii wasn't angels but still…..okay doctor shut up and lets go to Pompeii and see my past self…wait I am forgetting something …get it together doctor… okay so river Clara, the weeping angels are going to come after me two doctors three tardis's can't be a coincidence they are going to look for me so listen this is very important I am going to land the Tardis 20 weeks early so the weeping angels won't be suspecting our arrival yet before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four, No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And five very important 5 don't let me eat pears I hate pears, pears are the only food that every one of my mouths absolutely despised, now Caecilius is a character I will have made up but he won't know that I'll think I am him and might do something stupid like eat a pear and in 4.6 months I don't want to wake up from being human and taste that And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, River, Clara you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the angels will be able to find me. It's all down to you guys it's your choice. Oh, and thank you…okay let me just make up a story for Caecilius you know roman stuff, oh wait I forgot River, The Doctor you will meet hasn't meet you yet and it has to stay that way so It won't cause a paradox, so River you have to put on this clocking devise (doctor gives river cloaking devise and her appearance changes) oh and Clara would you put on something Roman -ey , I know no one cared when Donna went but in 21st century clothing but she wasn't wearing a dress with crosses on it. Really, Clara we are going to 79 AD during the Roman Empire do you want to be executed?

Clara: I had no idea you were coming I came here because I had to use the loo

Doctor: you're just full of sass aren't you Clara

(Clara exits through a hallway in the tardis)

**Authors note: i don't know if you noticed but most of this chapter is a reference to when the 10th doctor used the watch to become human in human nature**


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor: ok river while Clara is changing into appropriate attire I'm going to become human so I'm going to from a psychic link with you and show you everything you need to know (head-butt's her) okay done now let's just bring her to 20 weeks or so before volcano day (hits buttons) okay now let's get going (gets out machine)

River: I love you sweetie

Doctor: now push the big red friendly button

River: that one is for ketchup

Doctor: why did I design it like that I seem to always get them mixed up just press the button that will make me human (River hits button and doctor starts to scream)

River: good luck

Doctor 12: (continues to scream and then calms down) where am I? It is so mysteries, I must be dreaming right now.

River: Yes you are this is only a dream; now let's get you into a house follow me

Doctor: okay

River (walks outside the Tardis and sees an elaborate mansion) now that's a home (walks up to door and knocks on door)

Man: hello who are you?

River: (reaches in to doctor's pocket and grabs psychic paper) hello I'm here by request of the emperor, he demands for you to leave you house immediately as he has a job for you in Rome

Man: well that seems legit let me just get my wife over here, and pack and I will be on my way and out of here by sundown

River: thank you for your cooperation also my husband here is well sort of drunk right now, do you mind if he rests here while you pack

Man: no not at all I will show him to my guest room right away

River: Okay I'll be right back Sweetie just lie down in this house. I'm just going to get Clara (river walks over to were the Tardis was parked) that odd it's not here I could have sworn you parked it here and come to think of it this doesn't even smell like 79 no something's not right because this smells more like 59…. please don't tell me the doctor messed up the date wait a second what if the tardis wanted us to come early…guess I'll just have to be a Roman for a while. 20 years is nothing I've figured out how to avoid ageing centuries ago.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later (62 ad)

Midwife: it's a boy

Doctor: what a miracle he's everything I could have dreamed

River: what should we name him?

Doctor: Quintus

River: Quintus means the 5th child this is our first

Doctor: I don't know it just feels like I've had 5 children but your right he's the first

River: we still can name him Quintus though

Doctor: Quintus it is

Midwife: one more to go

River: I having twins (Quintus starts to cry)

Doctor: I take him with me I'll be right back I love you (leaves room)

Midwife: Breathe it is okay you've done this before. (River screams) it's a girl! (An earthquake bursts out a stone pillar falls a foot away from river and the baby breaths in the dust and starts to cry when all of a sudden a figure made out of stone appears

High Priestess: I am the ghost of the millions who sacrificed themselves that day when the volcano erupts and I'm also the bridge between the two worlds. I come to you with a warning. I also came to demand your help. You see this is an event set in time affecting all of time past present and future. We, the Pyroviles will evolve into a race so advanced and lonely bountiful throughout all of time. This race will be as old as time the yet date they begin is still nearing. As time lords evolved from human and as human evolved from ape tis the Pyroviles that would someday evolve into the weeping angel.

River: you're the one who destroyed the life of my parents

High priestess: your mother is safe with me. We only took her as she is necessary to the plain. If I didn't take her the paradox would be so massive the universe would seize to exist. That is why I need your help. I need you to let us use your daughter

River: don't go anywhere near her

High Priestess: What I am going to do has already been done. She will grow up with the doctor. She will live in his present, Amy is the doctors past and I have found another with knowledge of The Doctor's future. Evelina is crucial to our plan.

River: Her name isn't Evelina. I haven't even given her a name yet.

High Priestess: Oh but you will and you will listen to these instructions. She will breath in the fumes of MT Vesuvius. At the bottom of the volcano there is a part untouched by lava; there lays three tardisis the youngest Tardis is from the future and the oldest Tardis yours is from the past. Now you know lava is the one weakness to a Tardis but don't worry the box will remain undamaged. However the heat will cause its engine to let out fumes of time. This will allow those who breathe it in to see all of time and space. And that is as much as you need to know…for now.


End file.
